Wedding Bells
by HesMyBelAmi
Summary: A surprise pre-wedding gift gone differently. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Wedding One-Shot between Jacob and Bella.

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

She stared in the mirror at the face she didn't recognize. Flushed cheeks, elegant braiding and twists in her hair, dark, smoky eyes… The bodice of her wedding dress felt too tight, her shoes too high. Why had she allowed Alice to dress her up this way? She preferred simple. She all but begged to have a simple backyard wedding, but no. Alice wouldn't allow such 'plain' and 'normal' ideas to even leave Bella's head. She managed to sneak a peek while Alice went off finding something. The whole Cullen yard was filled with twinkling lights and flower petals and silk draped everywhere. Sure, it was beautiful, but was it really her? Her mind drifted to a vision of her dream wedding…

A beautiful, familiar beach somewhere… The waves gently crashing… Her dress, simple and white. Barefoot. Flowers in her hair…

A beautifully dark skinned man at the end of the beach waiting for her-

_No,_ she thought. _I can't think about him now…_

But her mind betrayed her. She thought of Jake. She thought of how he held her together when things were bad. How they progressed when he kissed her on that mountain… nipping down her jaw and neck, holding her flush to his body. She remembered with clarity the hardness that pressed against her. That smile and that husky voice that gives her chills down her spine to in between her legs…

"Bella." A voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and saw Alice. "We're running a little bit late. It seems—Bella, are you okay?" Alice took in Bella's flushed state and the way her chest heaved as she took deep breaths.  
>"Im fine, Alice. Just a little nervous is all."<br>Alice looked at Bella with an understanding stare.  
>"Alright… I just wanted to let you know that something went wrong so I have to leave for a bit. Will you be okay by yourself?<br>Bella nodded.  
>"Oh, Edward wanted me to bring you something.. <em>. or someone."<em> She muttered the last part under her breath.  
>Bella looked past Alice and saw a hulking form.<br>_JACOB!  
><em>Her eyes went wide as she threw herself towards Jacob. Alice discreetly left to give them some privacy.  
>"Jake, what are you doing here? I thought you left."<br>Bella searched his eyes for any sign of why he was there. Jacob gave her a once-over. Over and over… Lingering on key parts of her skin showing.  
>"I'm here for you, Bells. I told you that I couldn't stay away for long." He replied in his husky voice, still looking from her rosy lips to her neck to the cleavage that was showing and back.<br>Bella felt her face flush even more under his gaze. She was aware of how she made Jacob feel at times. He obviously made it clear many times before.  
>"Well you look beautiful, Bells. I saw the get-up outside and I gotta say, its not really your style."<br>Bella felt her eyes tear up. She knew that the Cullens went overboard with everything. She told them time and time again she didn't want things so elegantly overdone. But then again, they never really listened to her, did they?

"Aww Bells, Im sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Are you sure you even wanna marry the leech?"  
>Bella cried harder. She didn't want to think about this. It was all too much for her.<br>"Im sorry for crying, Jake. I just feel so overwhelmed." She wrapped her hands around his neck , burying her face into the crook of his shoulder.  
>"Shh, Bells. It's going to be okay. I promise."<br>Bella's sobbing quieted down and she took her arms off from around his neck. They stared at each other for a good minute or two before Jacob closed the space between them. He brought his hands up to her cheeks and cupped them. Her face felt scorched from the heat of them.  
>"Bella…" he whispered, a few inches away from her lips.<br>She looked up into his eyes and closed the space between completely, mashing her lips against his. He made a groan of approval as she grabbed the back of his neck, clutching him to her. He kissed her with such passion, she let all thoughts of Edward, the wedding and all the people planning to come within the hour leave her mind.

"_Jake."_ She moaned, tilting her head back. Jacob took advantage of this opportunity to trail fiery hot kisses down her jaw, occasionally sucking and nipping the skin where her neck met her shoulder.  
>He grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted, wrapping her legs around his hot waist. He pulled back from kissing her to look into her eyes, hooded with lust and desire.<p>

"Do you want me, Bella?" he whispered huskily into her ear.  
>She noticed he didn't say Bells. He said Bella. She looked into his eyes through her lashes, biting her lip, showing him she wasn't backing down. How many times had Edward pushed her away? She thought back to all those nights wearing skimpy nighties to try and get a reaction out of him, only to be told to cover up or she'd get a cold.<br>She mentally scoffed. How else could she show Jacob that she _wanted_ him? Wanted him more than anything she's ever wanted before. She realized that he could probably smell her arousal, so she did the next best thing that would for sure let him know what she wanted. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and grinded her hot sex into him.

"_Fuck_ Bella…" Jake moaned out. "I can fucking smell you. Do I do that to you, Bella?" he replied while grinding back against her, eliciting a moan out of her.  
>"<em>Yes, Jake.<em> You're making me so hot."  
>"Let me help you with that, then."<br>He grabbed her and spun her around so she was leaning forward against the vanity, looking at her reflection of herself, hair tousled and face flushed. Jake quickly began unbuttoning the trail of silky white buttons that led from her neck to the small of her back, just at the beginning of her full, lush ass. He worked slowly, oh so slowly, driving Bella mad with desire for him. Each button revealed more and more of her silky pale skin, each inch of her skin taunting Jacob to the point of madness.  
>"<em>Jaacob… Please… something." <em>She begged, grounding her ass against him, trying to get some friction to that burning hunger building in her pussy.  
>"What do you want Bella? Tell me." Jacob said as he hesitated unbuttoning the last button keeping her dress from falling off her hips.<br>"I want you Jacob. Now, please. _Please Jacob._ I cant wait any longer."  
>Jacob let the last button go as the silk slipped away onto the ground, leaving Bella in a white lace bra, her breasts tipping out of it and her panty set with garters holding up her panty hose, all the way down to her high white heels. He took notice that it left her with perfect height to his hips…<br>"Mmm Bella… You look so beautiful like this… All flushed, wet and ready for me." He said trailing his hand from her breasts down her stomach, lingering at the edge of her panties. She looked back at him through the reflection, looking into his dark, bedroom eyes.  
>"Please Jake, please touch me. Show me—"<br>Before she could continue, he slipped his hand inside, feeling her smooth, bare wet lips. He dragged his finger from her entrance up to her clit, smearing the wetness that built up inside her.  
>"<em>Yes <em>Jake,_ yesss…"_ she moaned out loud.  
>"God Bells, you're dripping." He rubbed his hard cock against her supple ass, eliciting another deep moan from her.<br>Jacob quickly unbuttoned his pants , letting them fall to the ground along with his boxers. Bella's eyes widened as she took in the state of Jacob, hard and ready. So long and thick. She wasn't completely naïve to not know how a penis looked, but she never thought it'd be so perfect. A brief moment of fear passed her. _How would that FIT in her? Sure she's used a vibrator before, a pretty big one too… Couldn't be any different, could it? _Her thoughts were suddenly gone as she felt something hard and hot sliding between her ass, between her lips, hitting her clit.  
>"<em>Oh, Jake! Yes… Mmm…" <em>She scratched the wood on the vanity, wanting him to fill her completely. He put his hands on her shoulders and slid her bra straps down revealing her tight, perky pink nipples.  
>"Say it Bells. Tell me." He said while guiding his hand to one breast, lightly teasing her nipple. Shivers ran down her back, making her buck against him, the blunt tip of the head of his cock poking her entrance.<p>

"Fuck me Jacob." She whimpered.  
>They locked eyes as he slowly pushed her panties to the side and right into her tight, wet channel. Her eyes watered as she felt a slight sting of pain. Jacob paused as he felt her clutching his dick, almost painfully. Never has he felt something so wonderful in his life. She gripped him with her internal muscles, making it painfully delicious for him. Bella moaned out loud, mouth slightly open as she thrust back against him, making a <em>Slap!<em> As her ass and his thighs connected.  
>"Oh FUCK Bella! God yes… <em>Yes!<em> You feel _so_ good." Jake groaned.  
>He started moving back and forth, hearing her juices make a sucking noise every time he thrust back up into her.<br>"Oh my god, Jake. Fuck me, _fuck me, please! _Don't hold back."  
>He grabbed her hips and brought her back hard against him, the head of his cock hitting something inside her that made her cry out.<br>"Jacob! Oh fuck… shit… _shit! Fuck me. Yes…"_

"Bella! God, you feel so good. So fucking tight…" he groaned. Being inside her was like nothing he ever fantasized about. She felt too fucking good. Not wanting to blow it so soon, he stopped, chuckling as he heard her protest.  
>"Shh Bells, turn around. I want to see your face when you cum."<br>She looked at him, chest heaving, thighs quivering. He lifted her ass up onto the vanity and spread her legs, giving him a clear view of those juices running from her swollen pussy down to her thighs. He grabbed his cock and stroked a few times, rubbing his head against her throbbing, engorged clit.  
>"<em>Ahh… Jacob. <em>Stop _teasing!"_  
>He chucked once again, looking at her. He grabbed the flimsy excuse of underwear and tore them down her thighs, along with her garters and stockings. Getting impatient, she grabbed him by his shirt and ripped it off of him. Stroking his chest, down his abs to his cock, she gave him a flirty, devious grin. He grabbed her legs, wrapping one around his waist and hoisting one up on his shoulder, leaving her heels on.<br>"Come on Jake. Put your cock back in me." She said clearly, grabbing his cock and guiding him to her pussy. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed into her without hesitation this time. She cried out, enjoying the pain and pleasure of having him so deep inside, stretching her to the maximum.  
>"Mmm, Bella. Yes! Yes Bella. Tell me." He begged.<br>"Keep going, Jake. Fuck me, give it all to me."  
>He thrusted faster into her, making her cry out louder. Her tits bouncing as he fucked her, her legs spread wide open.<br>"_Ahh Jake! Im so close! Please! Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes! Fuck! Fuck me."  
><em>Jake was on the verge and could feel she was too. He grabbed her and kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth,nipping at her lips. He moved down to her throat and began kissing her hard. His thrusts sped up significantly, Bella could feel it building inside her.  
>"Oh god Jake! <em>Im gonna cum.<em> Harder! Please, Im almost there!"  
>He let a hand drop down to where her clit was and rubbed, almost too lightly, causing her to flutter around him.<br>"_FUUUCKK,_ JAKE! OH GOD YES, YES, _YES!_ IM CUMMING!"  
>As he felt his orgasm collide with hers, he sank his teeth into her neck, holding her close to him and she twitched in pleasure, moaning.<br>_"I fucking love you, Jaaakeee!"_ She screamed as the last of her orgasm tore through her body, her juices running freely now, down his cock onto the vanity.  
>His thrusts slowed and eventually stopped. Their breaths quick and raspy from the moaning and yelling.<br>"God, Jake. That was amazing. Oh my God…"  
>He gently hoisted her down and grabbed a robe that was hanging from a hook on the door.<br>Bella blushed as she put the robe on.  
>"How can you blush after all that?" Jake asked chuckling.<br>"I don't know. I just… you're so beautiful… compared to me."  
>All traces of humor left Jacobs face and he grew serious.<br>"Bella. You are so goddamn beautiful. Don't ever think you're less than that."

Silence passes between them for a few minutes, letting them comprehend what just happened between them.  
>"So…" Jake started.<br>"So…" Bella mimicked, "This was a huge mistake—the wedding."  
>"Yep… Sure was."<br>"Did you really mean it?" he asked.  
>"Let's get out of here, please Jake?"<br>"Sure, sure."

"Oh and Bells? I love you too."

Alice returned shortly after she saw Bella's future completely disappear. The room was a mess. Stuff knocked down from the vanity, Bella's wedding dress crumpled on the floor, and the smell of werewolf and sex in the air. _Hmm. Seems like Bella finally chose…_

_-Fin-_


	2. Authors Note!

Hey guys, just kinda wanted to say that Im going to attempt doing some other stories. Theyre still in the Twilight area, but I was wanting to switch up the Bella-pairs. When I first started doing my one-shots, I was strictly Jacob/Bella, but if you look through my Favorite Stories, there's A LOT of Bella/Edward. So Im thinking I'll do a bit of J/B, B/E as well as Bella/Paul, Bella/Embry and Bella/Sam. Im not going to do all these at once though lol. But as time goes on, I'll be posting. I may put up a poll to see which pair yall would like first, or if yall would like, yall could just answer it in a review :D

Thanks!

HesMyBelAmi 3


End file.
